


Something Unexpected

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Silly, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Regina is sorry she insulted Emma's Ugly Holiday Sweater...





	Something Unexpected

Regina Mills had screwed up big time. She knew she shouldn’t have done what she did, but she couldn’t help herself. The moment she had seen Emma Swan in the ugliest Christmas sweater ever in existence she just had to make a snarky comment. It’s what she does, it just happens. 

Sadly this time there were consequences to her actions. How was she supposed to know how much that horrible ugly sweater meant to the Sheriff? How could she know that it was linked to the one and only good Christmas memory Emma had ever had in the system? That, that god awful looking Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer sweater had been knitted by some sweet, kindly old lady who ended dead like two days later? Like really? How tragic! Why do these things always happen around the holidays?! Regina felt awful. She was a horrible person. Ugh! The guilt was just eating her alive. She had assumed, like any rational person from the Enchanted Forrest would, that the monstrosity was made by Snow White! It had her name written all over it! She should have known it would have had more birds or something on it though… It had just seemed so logical. Now here she was, once again, the evil hater of all things kind and sweet in Emma’s life. When the insult had left her lips, she immediately knew she had done something very wrong. The look on Emma’s face had broken her heart, and the gasp that had escaped Snow made her realize she’d royally screwed up, but really, how was she to know?! Dang it!!

So here she is, trying to make up for it…knowing full well a simple, I’m sorry, won’t do. Nope, this has to be some kind of grand gesture, or it just wouldn’t be good enough, because Emma deserves the best. Only, Regina has never been very good at the whole asking for forgiveness thing, like not ever. She’s just not sure what will work best. So she went to ask the idiots what they thought. Snow was worthless of course…flowers and/or candy? Like really?? Charming was just as awful, who gives someone a greeting card as an apology? So next she went to Henry, and he hadn’t been much better. She was pretty sure that the “new video game” she has “really wanted” was on his Christmas list… Zelena had suggested something she was pretty sure might work, but they weren’t quite there yet in their newly formed relationship…. 

She wouldn’t beg for forgiveness, although the thought had crossed her mind. Emma deserved better. No, she needed to come up with the perfect apology to make up for her stupidity. Something epic. Something thoughtful. Something unexpected.

The idea finally came to her one evening after having drunk too much cider. Now that should have been the first clue that maybe it wasn’t the best thought out plan, but once the idea hit, it stuck. It was what she had to do. All she had to do was find the right items and plan out the moment. She could do this. She would do this. She needed to build up the courage to go through with it because Emma was worth it.

She figured the best moment for her grand gesture/apology would be at Granny’s Christmas party. That way everyone would be able to see her make up for her royal screw-up. Snow had told the entire town about it by now she was sure…the idiot. Everyone being there would make it mean that much more to Emma. That thought made her smile. She gathered up all the items she needed and started gearing herself up for the moment. Was she really going to do this? Did Emma’s feelings truly mean this much to her? Yes, she would do anything for that woman, including this, even if she was scared to death at what she was about to do. It would be worth it, for Emma.

So this is how she had gotten here, standing just inside the door into Granny’s. The bells over the door the only sound still being heard in the dead silence of the room, as all eyes landing on her….dressed in a Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer onesie and with her nose painted red…holding her head high, with her antlers standing tall and proud. 

Regina the Red-Nosed Evil Queen making her grand entrance….

“Sorry I’m late.” Was all Regina had to say, as she made her way over to Emma, all the shocked eyes of the town people following her along the way. The room remained eerily silent.

Once Regina was face to face with the beautiful blonde, she was greeted with such a sweet awestruck radiant smile. Clearing her throat, Regina proceeded to do the unthinkable. She started to sing. Never before had the brunette seen so many people draw out their cell phones so fast in her entire life, her son and sister among them, the jerks. Once she finished her very awful, but very enthusiastic, version of Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, she took Emma’s face into her hands and placed a sweet little kiss upon the blonde's lips and whispered her apology. 

Thankfully at this point Granny had distracted the crowd with a round of free drinks and drawn all the prying eyes away. Emma seemed to be speechless. She just starred into the Mayor's eyes as she had never seen her before. Tears started to form in the Sheriff’s eyes, and Regina wasn’t sure which way this was going to go… Happy tears? Sad tears? Mortified by her singing tears? Luckily, happy tears won out. Emma wrapped the cute antler clad brunette into a huge tight hug.

So in the end, the humiliation was worth it, for Emma.

Stories of this fantastic evening would be told for years to come.

Sadly, however, there would be no video or picture evidence of the event.

Somehow, everyone's phones mysteriously lost all their memory storages that night, how odd.


End file.
